Frente a los inmarcesibles ojos obsidiana
by Tenshibara
Summary: Porque Keith siempre sería tan solo un espectador de la relación de Shiro con Adam; aunque eso no le impediría estar siempre junto a Shiro para ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitara.


**Disclaimer: **Voltron: Legendary Defender pertenece a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

**Frente a los inmarcesibles ojos obsidiana**

Shiro era el hombre que más admiraba.

Tras su fachada profesional y seria, se ocultaba una persona amable y diligente. Era ese tipo de personas que no alardeaba demasiado sobre sus logros, y que veía lo bueno en quienes conocía. Era prudente y sabía manejar las diversas esferas de su vida. Era esa figura de hermano mayor que jamás había tenido, alguien que simplemente lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo. Sin embargo, lo que había llegado a su corazón y había hecho que bajara sus defensas para dejarlo entrar era el simple hecho de que Shiro le había dado una oportunidad, lo había visto de verdad, y se había detenido para extenderle la mano. Y eso... Eso era algo que superaba en creces cualquier gesto que alguien tuviera con él desde el fallecimiento de su padre.

Así que lo observaba en secreto.

Lo seguía por el cuartel y estudiaba con admiración cómo maniobra en los simuladores. Quería ser como él. No. Quería ser mejor porque sabía que era lo que Shiro quería para él. Aun así, Keith jamás pensó descubrir un secreto que, a pesar de estar a plena luz, nadie había desvelado. Era algo normal para un hombre joven como Shiro, pero pasaba desapercibido por la familiaridad de trato que tenía con todos sus colegas.

Shiro tenía pareja. Y a Keith le sorprendió un poco que se tratara de Adam, un piloto no tan brillante en la práctica como Shiro, pero sí destacable entre los mejores. Los podía ver comiendo juntos en el almuerzo, hablando en los descansos y planificando estrategias de maniobraje. Cualquiera que no los conociera —aunque él realmente no lo hacía, a pesar de jactarse de la información obtenida mediante algo que podía caer fácilmente en acoso—, no se daría cuenta de la manera en la que se miraban, comunicándose más en un lenguaje no hablado que mediante palabras. Eran sus gestos, sus sonrisas, la búsqueda de calor ajeno, lo que había hecho que el analítico ojo de Keith se percatara.

Aunque Keith no conocía a Adam. Podía imaginar que era fuerte, después de todo tenía una buena posición en el cuartel. Sin embargo, en su mente se figuraba que, para su idealizado Shiro, Adam debía ser igual de amable y cálido. Así que casi reveló su escondite cuando lo escuchó dirigirse a Shiro de una forma tan agresiva e imponente.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, Takashi.

—Es una lástima que nuestras ideas no concuerden, pero insisto en que deberíamos reajustar la ruta y evitar percances. No podemos comprometer el fuselaje.

—Pero si seguimos la ruta preestablecida, hay posibilidades de que no se dé el peor caso posible... Además, la energía podría acabarse de reajustar el rumbo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Shiro lo observó con gravedad, colocando las manos sobre la mesa mientras Adam descruzaba los brazos, alzando la barbilla de forma altiva.

—... —Suspiró y dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se alzarán en una leve sonrisa—. Deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿no? Ambos tenemos la razón, así que con base en nuestras teorías...

—Creemos un plan que funcione. —Shiro le sonrió, cándido y enamorado, su mano posicionándose sobre la ajena.

El momento les pertenecía y, aunque Keith sabía que ellos no estaban conscientes de su presencia, algo en su fuero interno advirtió el hecho de que él estaba de más en ese instante.

Aun así, le gustó ver la versión de Shiro enamorado. Lucía feliz; y Keith se preguntó si él tendría el valor de depositar su felicidad en alguien más.

Para Keith, en plena adolescencia, era inevitable querer saber cómo interactuaba Shiro, su admiración, y Adam. Los veía y sabía el instante en el que debía irse, por lo general cuando en sus mejillas empezaban a florecer arreboles de vergüenza pura al imaginarse en esa situación con alguna persona, dejándose embargar por una calidez de amor ajeno. Sin embargo, Keith agradecía tener parte de la atención y la confianza de Shiro.

—Tienes que fijar el curso tomando en cuenta las fuerzas gravitacionales de los planetas. Ser arrastrado a la atmósfera de un planeta desconocido puede ser... aterrador.

—¿Ya te ha pasado? —Keith se encogió un poco sobre sí al ver que Shiro extendía el brazo sobre él, en un medio abrazo, para enseñarle la mejor ruta—. Aunque, ¿no deberían los miembros en el puente encargarse de eso?

—No si pierdes la comunicación con ellos. Me pasó en mi primera misión. Un pulso electromagnético salió de la nada y tuve que llegar a la estación por mis propios medios luego de que la atmósfera de Marte me halara.

—Suena divertido.

—Créeme, no lo es. Se te pasan por la cabeza miles de posibilidades, una peor que otra. —Shiro rio, viendo con aprobación cómo Keith cursaba la ruta fijada con habilidad; por un instante, sintió envidia, le hubiera encantado tener ese don a tan corta edad.

Keith curvó los labios cuando el hombre le dio una palmada de congratulaciones, aseverándole nuevamente lo buen piloto que sería. Y, si era sincero, esa era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba hacer. No sabía si era por la gratificación de que Shiro lo halagara siempre, o porque era algo que trascendía su entendimiento, algo que corría por sus venas.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, las páginas del calendario pasaban una tras otra y Keith se sentía cada vez más fascinado por la versión de Shiro que siempre estaba con Adam. Sabía que era mutuo, y eso tan solo hacía más hermosa la relación que compartían. Por supuesto, Keith no le había cuestionado a su guardián nada sobre su sexualidad, y él tampoco le había dicho. Tan solo disfrutaban de esa perfecta burbuja de amistad y confidencialidad entre ambos.

Sin embargo, llegó el día donde conocería a Adam. El famoso Adam que había espiado tantas veces que ya no podía mostrar rastros de vergüenza. Keith no era de comer en grupo como varios de sus compañeros de clases, como Lance —o como fuera que se llamara— que siempre estaba rodeado de gente, pero eso no era algo que le afectara demasiado; después de todo, si no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo y confiar en sus habilidades, ¿cómo podía hacerlo con completos desconocidos?

Aunque no le molestó cuando todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio una vez Shiro le hizo señas para que fuera a sentarse con él y Adam; parecía realmente contento de verlo.

—Hola. —Keith inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección a Adam, teniéndolo al frente de él, se le antojaba un poco intimidante.

—Él es Adam, y él es Keith. —Shiro los presentó, notando la mirada cargada de escrutinio que su compañero le daba al pobre adolescente; pero Keith, siempre osado, le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos forjados en piedra volcánica con los que había nacido.

—Mucho gusto. —No había sido intención de Keith sonar altanero, pero su tono fue engañoso.

—Tú eres el famoso Keith, eh. —Adam se cruzó de brazos, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose al ver la expresión de pánico genuino que le dedicaba Shiro—. Supongo que Takashi no habrá hablado demasiado de mí, pero soy su novio.

Shiro hizo un facepalm estruendoso, hundiéndose en su asiento. Keith tan solo parpadeó, sin entender la reacción de ninguno de los dos. Para él, no había nada de malo con que ambos fueran parejas, a pesar de que le exasperaba el hecho de que Adam lo viera como si estuviera defendiendo a su bien más preciado.

—Lo supuse —admitió el muchacho, sin apartar las pupilas de las de Adam—. Los he visto por los cuarteles.

—Adam… —llamó Shiro con un suspiro—. Quería decírselo yo. Puede que sea un poco sorprendente para ti, pero espero que la estima que me tienes no disminuya, Keith.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Ambos dijeron al unísono, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Keith y Adam se observaron brevemente; el primero curvó los labios, y el segundo le sonrió más abiertamente.

—Me agrada el chico —sentenció Adam, mientras Shiro agitaba la cabeza sin saber qué clase de karma estaba pagando para tener gente tan obstinada entre sus allegados.

Adam había resultado ser más simpático de lo que esperaba. Solían coincidir en varios aspectos teóricos y su facilidad de expresión le hacía comprender por qué a Shiro le gustaba. No hablaban demasiado a solas, siempre era Shiro el intermediario entre ambos, pero no dudaban en saludarse cuando cruzaban caminos en algún pasillo. Su conclusión fue que Adam era un sujeto agradable que hacía sonreír a Shiro, y eso le bastaba.

Sin embargo, la última vez que había vuelto a hablar con Adam fue luego de la partida de Shiro a la misión Kerberos, cuando informaron sobre el trágico accidente que había cobrado la vida de tres excelentes miembros de Galaxy...

Era un hecho que a Keith la noticia lo había devastado. El universo le había quitado a una madre que no había tenido la dicha de conocer, arrebató de sus manos la calidez de su padre, y ahora hacía desaparecer la sonrisa de Shiro y consecuentemente su salvación. No sabía qué estaba pagando para tener una vida tan llena de infortunios, hasta llegó a preguntarse si no era él quien estaba maldito y condenaba a todas las personas que apreciaba.

Sin embargo, sintió empatía —más que lástima— al ver a Adam encogido sobre sí mismo, observando el portarretrato conmemorativo de Shirogane Takashi. Se veía diminuto, tan pequeño como lo estaría su corazón. Shiro, antes de partir, le había contado la pelea que habían tenido; suponía que cortar lazos de ese modo debía ser doloroso.

Se acercó con dubitación, sin siquiera estar seguro si él era digno de intentar ser un pilar temporal. Cuando Adam se percató de su presencia de reojo, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y lo miró con aparente tranquilidad.

—Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Sí. —Keith se acuclilló a su lado, analizando las facciones marcadas de Shiro—. Tú... ¿En serio crees que Shiro...?

—La nave voló en mil pedazos. Nadie, ni siquiera él, podría sobrevivir.

—Shiro no puede...

—Keith, escucha lo que dices. Te harás más daño creyendo que regresará. Entiéndelo.

El adolescente lo miró con escepticismo. Pensaba que, de todos, sería Adam quién rechazaría la idea de perderlo tan pronto. Creía que el hombre aceptaría su propuesta, por muy disparatada que sonara. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decirle nada, conformándose con hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Al poco tiempo, Keith decidió dejar Galaxy Garrison. Robó, aunque ese no era el término que le gustaba emplear, varias piezas y objetos que servirían para rastrear a Shiro; eran pequeñas cosas que cualquiera pasaría por alto. A pesar de que la base militar era uno de los pocos nexos que tenía con Shiro, para él era imperante dedicar, toda su vida de ser necesario, a encontrarlo de nuevo. Había algo dentro de él que le aseguraba que Shiro estaba vivo, que había vida en otros planetas, y que la muerte era mejor que la derrota.

Luego de dos años y varias lecturas raras en el radar, un objeto extraño descendió del cielo. Era Shiro, sus ojos no le engañaban a pesar de tener que pellizcarse varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

Obviamente, en sus planes jamás estuvo tener que cargar con Lance, Hunk y Pidge en su hoverbike, ni encontrar el león azul que había preferido al idiota de Lance sobre él, y mucho menos terminar en el castillo de una raza alienígena extinta por diez mil años. Era bastante que procesar si lo veía así, aunque todo ello sumado era menos que el hecho inminente de que él, Shiro, y los otros tres tendrían que salvar el universo con un robot gigante llamado Voltron. Era surreal, y esta vez Keith no tuvo que pellizcarse porque su imaginación no daba para tanto.

—¿En qué piensas? —Shiro lo observaba de soslayo, notando su introspección a la par que se cercioraba del funcionamiento del tablero de mando en el puente.

—… En nada. —Keith desvió la mirada, cortando una manzana en gajos, ni siquiera quería saber de dónde Lance había conseguido toda una canasta de manzanas terrestres.

Se concentró en no rebanarse un dedo al notar el temblor en estos. Dio un respingo cuando Shiro se dejó caer a su lado, portando esa sonrisa condescendiente que, en ocasiones, a Keith se le antojaba fraternal y, en otras, algo más.

—Esa mirada me dice lo contrario —insistió con tono sumiso—. Aunque si no quieres decírmelo, no me molestaré. Solo, bueno, si quieres hablar con alguien, siempre estaré…

—Me preguntaba si tú… —vaciló y se mordió el labio, deteniendo la moción de sus manos—. ¿Lo extrañas? Quiero decir, a mí no me queda nadie en la Tierra. Todo lo que tengo es a ti. Por eso me empeciné en encontrarte, y saber que estás a mi lado me basta para seguir adelante hasta hallar un nuevo propósito —explicó y suspiró, deseando no escucharse como un niño caprichoso, pero Shiro le prestaba atención, su rostro ecuánime y alentador—. Entonces, tú tienes a Adam allá… —Una pizca de nostalgia atravesó las pupilas de Shiro, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato—. Solo me preguntaba si lo extrañas, si es él quien te impulsa a seguir adelante.

—Es… ¿complicado? —Curvó una ceja, incómodo porque no se imaginaba que, al ofrecerse a escucharlo, tendría que exponer sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, era Keith. Con él había forjado un lazo de confianza inquebrantable, así que no le asustaba tanto mostrarse vulnerable ante él. Después de todos, eran amigos.

—Antes de partir peleamos y, prácticamente, terminamos nuestra relación. Una parte de mí quiere pensar que es feliz, que consiguió a alguien más y que siguió adelante; pero otra desea que aún me quiera, que me extrañe… Es difícil pensar en él. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, me gusta creer que aún me espera, como amigos o como amantes. Aunque colocarlo como impulso para seguir adelante es un poco exagerado.

Keith le ofreció un trozo de fruta mientras él mismo comía en silencio. No sabía si estar satisfecho con esa respuesta o no. Y tampoco sabía si debía contarle cómo estaba Adam la última vez que le vio. No lo culpaba por aceptar la supuesta muerte de Shiro, pero le hubiera gustado que entrara en un frenesí nihilista como él.

—Quizás me odia por haberme ido y conseguir que casi me mataran… —musitó Shiro, jugando con la manzana entre los dedos—. Así es Adam. Es fuerte, y ambos nos comprometimos a no permitir que nuestros sentimientos opacaran nuestros objetivos personales.

—Lo siento por preguntar algo que realmente no me compete.

—Para nada. Creo que necesitaba decirlo —exhaló y curvó los labios—. Pero ¿por qué el interés tan repentino?

—Es solo por eso, porque me percaté de que Lance, Hunk y Pidge luchan por algo; mientras yo los sigo bajo cierto deber de justicia.

—No creo que sea así; eres un miembro importante de los paladines. —Palmeó su hombro—. Además, puede que luego encuentres algo que te ayude a hallar un propósito.

Keith separó los labios, las palabras atorándose en su garganta de forma dolorosa. Después de todo, quería decirle, proferir a los cuatro vientos, que su propósito era él. Shiro se había convertido en su todo, luego de perder lo poco que poseía. Lo apreciaba tanto que le dolía su sufrimiento. Albergaba sentimientos tan profundos e insondables que, en el amasijo de pensamientos que siempre era, apenas se daba tiempo de distinguir entre sus caprichos y su deber.

Shiro, al ver su expresión de desconcierto, se recostó de su hombro, inconsciente de las emociones del más joven. Después de todo, Keith nunca se había enamorado, y no sabía cómo definir aquellos, en un inicio incipientes, sentimientos que, con cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada respiro cobraban más vehemencia. Tan solo permaneció inmóvil, disfrutando el contacto y el instante que les pertenecía.

Claro, hasta que Hunk y Lance transportaran su pelea de puré de manzanas al puente.

* * *

Había pasado tanto.

_Demasiado._

E indirectamente le había confesado aquellos sentimientos arraigados a su sensible corazón —y culpaba a Voltron por hacerlo tan blando—. Era miembro de la Espada de Marmora. Lotor había sido consumido por la quintaesencia. Allura y Lance se habían hecho novios. Habían naufragado en el espacio. Había pasado un montón de tiempo. Pidge encontró a su familia. Él encontró a su familia y había añadido a la Loba —Cosmo para los demás miembros de Voltron—. Había alteanos vivos. Era el nuevo piloto del León Negro. Aún le costaba procesar todo, sobre todo, ser dos años mayor, y que Shiro había muerto en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente impactó a todos fue la conquista galra a la Tierra. Saltar a una guerra en su propio planeta se presentaba como una tarea titánica, pero, como siempre, salieron airosos. Habían perdido mucho, no habían ganado nada, pero habían preservado lo poco que tenían.

Estar de nuevo en la Tierra, con Krolia y Cosmo, intentando revivir la familia que creyó había perdido, hacía que su pecho enardeciera sin precedentes. Aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse. Shiro había recibido la noticia de la valiente muerte de Adam en el ímpetu del combate; no le habían dado tiempo para sentir su fallecimiento, ni para admirar el brío del hombre que, hasta entonces, amaba.

Así que no pudo evitar seguirlo a la piedra memorial de los fallecidos durante el asedio a su planeta. Keith quería estar hombro con hombro, junto a él, para apoyarlo tanto como las incontables veces que él lo había hecho; sin embargo, sabía que debía quedarse lejos, siendo, como siempre, tan solo un espectador de su relación.

Shiro se arrodilló frente al nombre de Adam, acarició la superficie de su expresión ecuánime y se perdió en sus oscuras pupilas, rememorando las caricias a escondidas, los besos furtivos, las sonrisas tenues, las miradas confidenciales. Shirogane Takashi sentía su corazón revolotearle por el pecho y el abdomen de solo recordarlo, confirmando una vez más que siempre lo amaría.

Un nudo se atenazó en su garganta, pero, a pesar de que los ojos le escocían, sentía el deber moral de no flaquear ante la imagen valiente de Adam. Al final, él realmente no lo había esperado, se había marchado, dejándolo con la soledad de su alma herida. A veces, deseaba autocompadecerse, sentir lástima de sí mismo y dejar ir ese cargo de líder que todo el mundo se empecinaba en lanzarle encima.

¿Acaso no veían que él era un humano? ¿Que sufría y tenía derecho a dudar y a equivocarse?

Sabía trabajar bajo presión. Lo hacía bien, pero eso no justificaba que no le dieran un respiro para _sentir_.

Ah, pero se recordó que él había aceptado el cargo y prefirió dejar de conmiserarse. Se irguió y dio media vuelta de forma robótica. Su expresión se desencajó cuando se encontró con los ojos cual obsidiana de Keith, brillando bajo el reflejo del sol poniente. Lucía descompuesto, preocupado, casi como si él fuera capaz de sentir por Shiro.

Se aproximó unos pasos. Y Shiro quiso encogerse, desaparecer, recobrar algo de los fragmentos de estabilidad emocional que se había obligado a comprimir y ahora se esparcían por la inmensidad del universo cuando Keith lo observaba como si fuera un chiquillo roto y perdido.

Confiaba plenamente en Keith. Siempre lo haría. Sabía que podía ser débil frente a él, pero no quería serlo para no decepcionarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Keith, a palmos de distancia, curvó los labios en un intento de reconfortar su lánguida expresión, un sonido gutural y doloroso se escapó de sus labios.

Casi como si intentara contener una arcada, se cubrió los labios con la mano izquierda e impactó la frente en el hombro del más joven. Keith, contrario a lo hierático que solía ser, no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

Se le partía el corazón al escuchar los sollozos enmudecidos de Shiro, el tremor de su gran cuerpo, los espasmos de sus hombros. Toda su grandiosidad consumida por el luto, desvaneciéndose en sus brazos. Por primera vez, se había interpuesto en la relación que tenía con Adam y, a pesar de que le reprochaba a la fotografía estampada en la inmarcesible piedra, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por las consecuencias de una guerra que, de no ser por los Leones, se escaparía de sus manos.

Ahora, más maduro, comprendía los sentimientos de Shiro por su novio, no a la perfección, pero podía figurarse el dolor. Al final, él también había sufrido el desespero de verlo extinguirse de la vida, la terrible sensación que ponía en alerta sus sentidos, que oprimía su corazón, y le hacía rogar a miles de dioses porque le concedieran un milagro.

Pero los dioses eran caprichosos, como él, y no le habían concedido el único deseo de Shiro.

A los pocos minutos, Shiro se separó. Los ojos enrojecidos al igual que las mejillas, algunas lágrimas aún traicionando su expresión tranquila.

—Gracias. Creo que lo necesitaba.

Keith agitó la cabeza y le limpió los hirvientes rastros de llanto. Ya era de noche y, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, apenas podía distinguir los sentimientos tras las pupilas de Shiro. Él se rio un poco ante la reminiscencia de un Keith más pequeño, con lágrimas de frustración resplandeciendo en sus pálidos cachetes, y él, actuando como un sabio cuando no lo era, borrándolas bajo su tacto afable.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Has crecido mucho. Solo eso. —Sin pensarlo demasiado, inclinó la cabeza hacia los dedos de Keith, deseando sumergirse en la calidez de la vida.

—Obviamente. Pasé dos años en…

—No me refiero a eso —susurró y suspiró.

—Oh.

—Sí, "oh". —Le sonrió y, tomando su muñeca, apartó su mano—. No puedo creer que Adam ya no esté.

—… —Keith boqueó un par de veces y se acercó más, rozando mechones de su rebelde cabello contra su frente—. Está en tu corazón y tus memorias.

—Lo sé. —Dejó caer los párpados, sin dejarse aturullar por la cercanía.

—Shiro…

—¿Sí?

—Yo… —Pasó saliva, un arrebol instalándose en su faz a medida que la respiración de Shiro le cosquilleaba sobre la piel—. Cre-Creo que deberíamos regresar. Debes estar exhausto.

—¿Acabas de tartamudear? —Se separó, esgrimiendo una sonrisa socarrona que, pronto, se tornó amistosa—. Y sí, estoy cansado emocionalmente. Todo esto ha sido tan abrupto…

—¡No lo hice! —atajó con la voz agudizada y Shiro se carcajeó.

Y a Keith su risa se le antojó musical.

Agradeció ser motivo de alegría para él; y solo eso pudo animar la atmósfera lúgubre posguerra.

Aun así, intentando recobrar la jovialidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido en un principio, Shiro ladeó el rostro para ver por encima de su hombro la tenue sonrisa eterna de Adam.

Keith captó su mirada anhelante y enamorada. Sintió envidia, a la par que se cuestionó si Shiro algún día lo vería así.

Porque ya lo había aceptado. Era un hecho que estaba devotamente enamorado de él.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

_He estado guardando este escrito desde hace un tiempo para ver si podía publicarlo por el cumpleaños de Shiro, aprovechando que por fin se puede celebrar xD Además, necesitaba plasmar un poco los sentimientos de Shiro frente a la muerte de Adam, cosa que fue irrelevante en la serie cuando podían sacarle tanto provecho._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo ^^_

_¡Les deseo un excelente día!_


End file.
